Spencer's Secret Wife
by ahowell1993
Summary: What if Spencer told Hotch right about the Dilaudid right away after rescuing himself in Revelations due to three big secrets that Spencer, Hotch, and Gideon kept from the rest of the team? With Spencer having to stay behind the rest of the team finally gets to know why Spencer is closer to Hotch than the rest of the team. One shot. Prequel and sequel now posted.


__Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds__

 _A/N: This is a one shot takes place at the end of Revelations, and lets just say that Reid is married and has a daughter and only Hotch, Haley, and Gideon knows about Reid being married and having a child since Spencer's wife is Hotch's little sister. Diana Reid never had schizophrenia but Diana and William Reid died in a car accident when Spencer was four years old so Spencer was raised by his uncle Gordon and aunt Ethel who both died when he was 19 years old. And Spencer didn't go to Los Angeles and meet Lila Archer because it was the 20th anniversary of his parents deaths and Hotch decided that Spencer wouldn't go with Gideon to give that seminar since Spencer decided to go to Las Vegas and visit his parents graves. Plus Spencer never had a crush on JJ at all, so Gideon didn't give Spencer those Redskin tickets._

 _I had Spencer go to Yale and eventually MIT._

* * *

Spencer limped over to Hotch who was talking to paramedics.

"Can you ride with me Hotch?" whispered Spencer as a paramedic helped him get onto the gurney.

"Sure." said Hotch.

As soon as the ambulance doors closed, Reid grabbed something out of his pocket.

"I was drugged against my will, and I don't know what I was drugged with." said Spencer as he handed the bottles to Hotch and showed Hotch his elbow.

Hotch looked at the bottles and at Reid's inner elbow while thinking that he is glad that Reid shot Hankel because he would have taken the shot himself.

"Thank you for telling me Spencer." said Hotch as he handed the bottles to the paramedic who started giving orders through the radio "We already knew that Hankel was addicted to Dilaudid."

"I don't want a lot of people to know that I was drugged against my will with a highly addictive drug." said Spencer as he winced while being poked and prodded.

"What about Clarissa?" asked Hotch mentioning his little sister who is also his youngest agent's wife.

"You can tell her because I really want to see her, and she will help me through withdrawals due to being a nurse." said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer was laying in his hospital bed thinking about his wife and daughter when Hotch came into his room.

"I called Clarissa, and she and Diana are boarding a plane in an hour, but they won't be seeing you until tomorrow morning since I told Clarissa to go to a hotel." said Hotch.

"Where is everyone else?" croaked Spencer.

Hotch walked over to Reid's bed and helped raise it into a comfortable position before helping him take a sip of water.

"I sent them back to the hotel, and I told them that I would stay with you for the night to make sure that you stay in bed and help you get through withdrawals." said Hotch as he sat down in the chair by Reid's bed.

"I guess we will need to let the cat out of the bag about my family status since I am going to be stuck here for a few days while you and everyone else have to fly back to Quantico tomorrow morning." sighed Spencer.

"At least I haven't told everyone that we are leaving you behind since they think that we are staying until you get released from here in a few days, but Strauss is demanding us to have psych evaluations done while yours will be done before you return to us." said Hotch as he grabbed Reid's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I wonder what Strauss is going to think about Gideon's actions since he antagonized Hankel which led to my temporary death?" asked Spencer as he squeezed Hotch's hand hard when his stomach cramped before looking at Hotch, "Sorry."

"Its OK." said Hotch as he wiped some sweat off Spencer's face, "I talked to her earlier because she wanted a status update on you after I read your lab reports, and she is glad that you handed me those vials in the ambulance since she knows about your family status." said Hotch.

"She agreed that we could be on the same team as long as we keep our relationship as brothers in law private." said Spencer.

"I am glad that my little sister approached you that day at Yale." said Hotch.

"I was grieving over the deaths of my aunt and uncle, and Clarissa came up to me telling me that she could tell I could use a friend." said Spencer before adding "I can remember that day like it was yesterday because I had a flash back to that day after Hankel drugged me."

 _Flashback_

 _Spencer was sitting on a bench with tears streaming down his face while looking at a picture of him with his aunt and uncle after he earned his first PhD, and he heard a female voice._

 _"You alright?" asked a young woman._

 _Spencer looked up and saw a girl around his age._

 _"My aunt and uncle who raised me since I was four years old after my parents death, passed away two days ago in a car accident." said Spencer as he wiped a tear from his face._

 _"I lost my father when I was young." said the girl as she sat down next to Spencer._

 _"I'm Spencer Reid." said Spencer._

 _"I'm Clarissa Hotchner, and you look like you could use a friend." said Clarissa as her cellphone rang and she answered it._

 _"Hello?" asked Clarissa._

 _"Where are you Clarissa?" asked Aaron before adding "I have been waiting for you for the past 10 minutes."_

 _"Right now I am talking to a boy around my age who just lost his aunt and uncle who practically raised him a few days ago, and I don't want to leave him be since he is grieving." said Clarissa softly._

 _Hotch quickly realized that Clarissa had a crush on the young man._

 _"Well bring him with you if you want to help cheer him up." said Aaron before hanging up._

 _Clarissa looked at Spencer who pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose._

 _"Come join my older brother and I for lunch, Spencer, because I would rather not leave you alone right now." said Clarissa as she held out her hand for Spencer to take._

 _Spencer took Clarissa's hand and he got up before following Clarissa to her car. Clarissa looked at the young man in her passenger seat._

 _"How long have you been attending Yale?" asked Clarissa._

 _"Since I was 12, and my aunt and uncle moved here when I decided to attend Yale." said Spencer._

 _"And you're like 18?" asked Clarissa._

 _"I just turned 19 two months ago." said Spencer._

 _"I'm turning 19 in two weeks. But if you have been attending college since you were 12, you must be a genius." said Clarissa._

 _"Yes I am." said Spencer._

 _"So how smart are you?" asked Clarissa who was impressed._

 _"I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and a reading speed of 20,000 words per minute." said Spencer while looking at Clarissa._

 _"Cool." said Clarissa._

 _"You're not intimidated?" asked Spencer._

 _"I'm not because I graduated high school as valedictorian in my class, and I am studying to become a nurse." said Clarissa._

 _"As of right now I have a PhD in Mathematics, and I am almost finished with my second PhD." said Spencer._

 _"What is your second PhD going to be in?" asked Clarissa._

 _"Engineering since I already have BAs in Engineering and Chemistry." said Spencer._

 _"So you're the math and science type of guy." said Clarissa._

 _"Pretty much." said Spencer._

 _"Learning about the human body in school is the reason why I wanted to become a nurse because my dad died from cancer." said Clarissa._

 _Flashback ended_

"And I wasn't even surprised that you married my little sister two years later." said Hotch.

"I really enjoyed being around your sister, and I knew that I wanted to have a future with her." said Spencer.

"I am glad that she married you instead of other boys she dated in high school because you are a gentleman to her." said Hotch.

Spencer yawned and Hotch looked at him.

"You should get some rest because before you know it you will be reunited with your wife and daughter." said Hotch before speaking up again "I will be here when you wake up." said Hotch.

* * *

Spencer woke up a few hours later, seeing that Hotch was on the phone as he reached for the cup filled with water and took a few sips to soothe his dry throat. Hotch looked at him after he hung up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hotch.

"Sore but I understand that the attending doctor doesn't want to give me any pain medication because of the drugs in my system." said Spencer.

"I just talked to Gideon and he and the others are on their way, and I received a text from Clarissa telling me that she and Diana are arriving in 15 minutes." said Hotch.

"I wish that Clarissa would have left Diana with either Lucy, Haley and Jack because Diana shouldn't see me like this." said Spencer.

"Clarissa told me that my niece threw a tantrum as she was packing her bag, and both Lucy and Haley told her to take Diana with her." said Hotch.

10 minutes later Spencer saw his teammates enter the room and Garcia came up to him and hugged him gently.

"How are you feeling Boy Wonder?" asked Garcia.

"Sore but I will survive." said Spencer.

Hotch looked at the others.

"All of us except Reid have been called back to Quantico because Strauss wants to have a bureau psychologist access us right away and we have case files piling up, but we are on stand down until Reid is cleared to work." said Hotch.

"We can't leave him alone here." protested Morgan.

"Reid has a next of kin that is arriving in a few minutes who will make decisions for him while we are back in Quantico." said Hotch.

"I thought that your parents, aunt, and uncle were dead?" asked Garcia.

"I guess that your finally revealing your relationship status?" asked Gideon.

Spencer was about to speak up but ended up seeing two of his favorite people enter the room.

"DADDY!" cried a three year old wavy brown haired girl who ran into the room, pulling her mother with her.

Everyone but Hotch and Gideon looked at Reid in shock as the young woman lifted the little girl onto her father's bed and Spencer pulled the little girl closer to him and hugged her before kissing her head.

"Hey Diana." said Spencer as he looked at Diana's tear stained face and wiped the tears with his thumb "Daddy got caught by the bad guy, but I will be fine after you and mommy take care of me for a few days." soothed Spencer as he kissed his daughter's forehead again.

Diana kissed her daddy's bandaged head like her daddy does to her when she is hurt.

"All better like you do to me when I hurt daddy." beamed Diana and everyone but Hotch, Gideon, and Clarissa realized that Diana has her mother's blue eyes and daddy's brown curly hair.

"You being here helps me feel better." said Spencer as he tickled his daughter's belly, causing her to giggle.

"Cause I'm a daddy's girl." beamed Diana.

"Yes you are, sweet pea." said Clarissa as she kissed her husband's head and nodded at her older brother who was smirking at her and Gideon who was smiling at her.

Morgan cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here Clarissa?" asked Morgan while Emily, JJ, and Garcia looked at Reid in shock.

"Hi Derek." said Clarissa.

At that moment Spencer remembered that Clarissa has met Morgan before.

Spencer looked at Morgan.

"Clarissa's my wife, and this beautiful little girl is our three year old daughter, Diana Ethel Reid." said Spencer as he adjusted himself in bed to get more comfortable while Diana cuddled with him.

"You're married to Hotch's baby sister?" asked a shocked Morgan as he couldn't believe that Spencer already has more game than him.

"I am." said Spencer.

At that moment JJ, Emily, and Garcia looked at Spencer in shock since they couldn't believe that Spencer's married to their unit chief's little sister while JJ and Garcia were able to tell that Clarissa looked like a female version of Hotch despite Clarissa having blue eyes.

"How long have you two known each other?" asked Garcia as her heart melted at the sight of Spencer with his daughter making her realize that she couldn't be mad.

"We met on November 30th of 2000 at Yale two days after the deaths of my aunt and uncle, and if it wasn't for Clarissa I probably wouldn't have gotten over the deaths of my aunt and uncle." said Spencer as he smiled softly at his wife before introducing Clarissa to JJ, Emily, and Garcia.

"Thanks for giving me updates on my husband's status, Aaron." said Clarissa as she gave her older brother a hug before hugging Gideon.

"How are you two able to be on the same team despite being brother in laws?" asked Morgan.

"We promised Strauss that we would keep our relationship as brothers in laws outside the office." said Hotch as he realized that the father and daughter were now sleeping and gently removed his niece's glasses before stroking Diana's hair.

"And when Spencer joined the BAU, I stopped showing up all together since we didn't want anyone to know that I'm married to my oldest brother's youngest teammate since we were worried that people would think that Spencer was placed in the BAU due to nepotism." said Clarissa as she took Diana's glasses from her brother causing her to remove her husband's glasses from the bridge of his nose.

At that moment Hotch looked at Morgan, JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Gideon.

"We have to board the jet in an hour." said Hotch before looking at Clarissa, "Haley and I will pick you three up from the airport when Spencer is ready to go home, and if you need anything please call."

"I will Aaron, and thank you for keeping me updated on my husband." said Clarissa as she hugged her older brother.

"I am fond of the man you married because you two are good for each other." said Aaron before leading his teammates away.

* * *

A half hour later Spencer woke up, and Clarissa looked at her husband.

"You need to be more careful, Spencer." said Clarissa as she looked at her sleeping daughter before handing her husband his glasses.

"I know that Clarissa because I have you, little miss Diana, Jack, Aaron, Haley, and my team to think about." said Spencer.

"You are wrong about that Spencer because while I was at work when you got called in, I found out that I am 12 weeks pregnant, and I was going to tell you with a Valentines Day card." said Clarissa as she burst into tears and hugged her husband.

Tears streamed down Spencer's face and he looked at his wife while taking in the slight baby bump.

"I am glad that the monster who abducted me gave me CPR because I wouldn't be here if I wasn't given CPR." whispered Spencer as he stroked his sleeping daughter's hair.

"I am proud of you for handing Aaron those vials." whispered Clarissa as she kissed her husband's forehead.

"I have too much to lose." said Spencer as he wiped a tear from Clarissa's face before kissing his sleeping daughter's head and thinking about his family growing while knowing that his parents, aunt, and uncle are proud of him since they told him themselves during his temporary death.

* * *

 _A/N: I now posted the prequel that's called_ _ **Friends, Lovers, Husband and Wife, to Parents**_ _and this story about Spencer's and Clarissa's relationship while I work on my story Love Takes Away the Pain: Book Three and its future sequel Love Takes Away the Pain: Book Four._


End file.
